headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dragon (2002)
| running time = 124 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $78,000,000 IMDB; Red Dragon (2002); Box office & business; Budget. | gross revenue = $93,149,898 (US) Box Office Mojo; Red Dragon (2002); Total lifetime grosses. $209,196,298 (Worldwide) IMDB; Red Dragon (2002); Box office & business; Gross. | preceded by = Hannibal (2001) | followed by = Hannibal Rising (2007) }} Red Dragon is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller genre. It is the third film in the revised "Hannibal Lecter" film series and is the fourth film in the entire franchise. The movie is the first prequel to the 1991 blockbuster The Silence of the Lambs, but takes place after the events of the 2007 sequel, Hannibal Rising. The film was directed by Brett Ratner with a script written by Ted Tally. It is based on the novel Red Dragon by author Thomas Harris. The movie was produced by Universal Pictures and the De Laurentiis Entertainment Group in association with MGM. It premiered in the United States on October 4th, 2002. Plot Cast Opening title cast End-title cast Note: Does not include cast members who were already credited in the opening title credits. There are also seven stunt performers and a stunt coordinator listed in the cast credits that are not listed here. Notes * Although the film is technically an adaptation of the novel Red Dragon by Thomas Harris, it could also be regarded as a remake of the 1986 thriller Manhunter by director Michael Mann. * Production on Red Dragon began on January 7th, 2002. The film was shot in seventy-seven days. IMDB; Red Dragon (2002); Box office & business; Filming dates. * Red Dragon was released in Canada on October 2nd, 2002. Moviedb.org; Red Dragon (2002); Release info. * At its widest release, the film was screened in 3,363 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Red Dragon (2002); Domestic summary. * Red Dragon closed out of theaters on January 2nd, 2003. Box Office Mojo; Red Dragon (2002); Domestic summary. * The movie review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave Red Dragon a 69% "fresh" rating. The tally is based on 185 reviews, with 127 positive reviews and 58 negative reviews. Rotten Tomatoes; Red Dragon (2002) * Red Dragon was released on home video in Region 1 DVD format (widescreen edition) by Universal Studios on April 1st, 2003. Amazon.com; Red Dragon (2002); DVD; Widescreen Collector's Edition. * The character of Barney Matthews is identified only as Barney in the end-credit sequence. * Actor Thomas Curtis is credited as Tommy Curtis in this film. * Alex D. Linz provides the voice for young Francis Dolarhyde only in this film. * Actor Anthony Reynolds is credited as Tony Reynolds in this film. * This is the third and final film in the "Hannibal Lecter" series to star Anthony Hopkins in the role of Hannibal Lecter. * Actor Edward Norton is the second of three actors to play the part of Will Graham. William Petersen played him in Manhunter and Hugh Dancy played him in the Hannibal television series. Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Before the Silence". This is a nod to the more popularly known predecessor film, The Silence of the Lambs. * The featured killer in this film is Francis Dolarhyde, who is given the nickname "The Tooth Fairy". He is analogous to Jame Gumb, aka "Buffalo Bill" from The Silence of the Lambs. * Hannibal Lecter sports a ponytail in the 1980 flashback scene in the beginning of this movie. * Jack Crawford and Will Graham make reference to Graham's capture of a killer named Garret Hobbs. The details surrounding Graham's encounter with Hobbs is chronicled in the first season of the Hannibal television series wherein he is usually addressed by his full name, Garret Jacob Hobbs. * Lecter's comments about Will Graham's displeasing aftershave are also revisited in the Hannibal TV series in episode 1x05, "Coquilles". Recommendations * Manhunter (1986) * Silence of the Lambs, The (1991) * Hannibal (2001) * Hannibal Rising (2007) * Hannibal (TV Series) External Links * * * Red Dragon at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords 1980; Atlanta; Baltimore; Birmingham; Burn victims; Cannibal; Cats; Dead animals; Doctor; Dogs; Eye injuries; Federal Bureau of Investigation; Georgia; Gunshot victims; Hannibal Lecter; Head injuries; Maryland; Mental health facility; Mental patient; Missouri; Psychiatrist; Psychopath; Reporter; Serial killer; Slit throat; St. Louis; Stabbings; Torture ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:Hannibal Lecter films Category:Red Dragon Category:Universal Pictures Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:2002 films Category:3rd installments Category:Remakes Category:Thomas Harris